The Steps Toward Galactic Domination
by acting-fever
Summary: This is a story in the perspective of an ex soldier who encounters some interesting people.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How does a jedi in training cross paths with an every day engineer? Well, let's start at the beginning. It all started on Tatooine in a cantina. The band was playing, the drinks were flowing and of course there will always be trouble. Nobody knew that he was a jedi until he was getting up to leave.

"Hey buddie! Care to buy... me another drink?" a drunk local yelled across the cantina.

"No, I don't really care to," the jedi replied.

"Oh come on...just...one more..." he said. His words were starting to slur together.

Then the blaster came out. Once the shots were fired the cantina was still. The jedi reacted with inhuman reflexes. One of the shots was reflected from his shining blue lightsaber and shot back at the drunk's class, causing it to shatter all over. The jedi casually put his lightsaber away and walked out the door. That was when we realized that there was a jedi in the cantina.

Of course I saw this. I rushed out the door after him.

"Hey! What's a jedi like you doing on Tatooine?" I asked him. He was shaking and turned to look at me and stopped.

"Oh...uh...that's my business to know." he said.

"Okay, just wondering, because we don't see too many jedi around here. Really what's the reason why you're here? Did your ship break down or something? I'm an engineer. I could help you."

"That's only half the reason why I'm here. I'm working for the jedi and the rebel army."

"The rebel army? I used to be a soldier! I worked as an infiltrator of imperial ships and camps."

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Mith Odok. I don't think I got your name yet."

"Mark Galak. Why did you become an engineer?"

"Well," I started, "It's a long story but I was on a mission involving a captured soldier, and when the alarm was raised, he was executed and they forced me to resign. Now I design and build some ship parts. I can do a little work on weapons to improve them a little if I need to."

"That's quite a story. Can you come look at my ship?" he asked me.

"When would you like it looked at?"

"Is now alright?"

"Now is alright." I said with a smile.

That was the beginning of our fellowship. When we got to the dock where his ship was at, I looked at it and was in awe.

"Woah. A Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300. You only see a handful of these around. The last one of these I saw was Han Solo's Millenium Falcon, but that was modified over a really long time. Should we go inside?" I suggested.

"Alright. Seems like you know your ships."

"I've been around a few."

When we got inside I instantly knew the problem. The hyperdrive was broken. The shield generators were also damaged.

"Let me get some tools and I'll be back in a few minutes. I can fix this in a little bit."

As I got up from the room with the hyperdrive in it I turned around to find a giant standing over me. I jumped back from the Rodian who was standing in the doorway. I'm not a particularly big person, being a Zabrak, but he must have been at least two meters tall.

Then he spoke to me as if it were a test. The test was that he was speaking to me in Rodese.

In Rodese he said, "What are you doing here?"

I replied, "I'm looking at your ship. I'm going to fix it for you."

He was astonished that I spoke his language. Then he let me through the door. Mark was also astonished.

"I was an infiltrator remember? I had to know more languages other than basic." His expression on his face showed that he understood.

"I'll be back in a few."

So I ventured off back into the city, and made it up to the place I call home. I opened the door, dashed into my room and opened the footlocker under my bed. Why under my bed? I had some valuable tools and if anyone broke in i don't think they'd steal them. You'd do the same wouldn't you? Anyway, that's not the point. So I opened the footlocker and grabbed some tools. I put them in a small backpack and headed back toward my footlocker. I pulled out one of my other more expensive items. A blaster pistol that I modified. It's just for protection! I don't go around town trying to cause a fight.

So I locked my door again and turned around to find three thugs: two trandoshans and a twi'lek. The twi'lek seemed to be the leader of the three.

"Hey guys I don't want any trouble. If I could just get by..." I said as I started to move past them. I was too passive, and one trandoshan pushed me to the ground. I fell on some of my tools. I was more worried about damaging the tools than hurting my back with them.

The twi'lek put his boot on my throat and said, "We saw you with that jedi today. We know him better than you do. He's a spy. He and his friends killed a jedi and he took the lightsaber. He claims he is a jedi. Believe what you want, but he's out to hurt people, not make friends."

They walked away and that was the last I ever saw of those three.

I couldn't help but think about what that twi'lek said to me. _He's a spy. He claims he's a jedi. _

I thought about this all the way back to his ship. Walked up the loading ramp to his ship.

"What took you so long?" Mark said with a smile.

"What do you mean? I only took fifteen minutes!" I replied.

"Hey, I'm only joking. Let's get working on this."

And so the project began. It took a few hours but everything was back to working shape.

"Well it looks like you have quite a ship here. Have you been anywhere interesting?" I asked.

"Yeah I've been all over the galaxy. Something seems to be bothering you. Is something wrong?"

That was when I knew I was in trouble. I moved my hand to the back of my belt where my blaster was holstered. Me, being a forgetful person, forgot that Mark wasn't the only person on the ship. The tall rodian was behind me and grabbed my arm and pulled out my blaster. He then knocked me to the floor.

"Mith...what is this?" Mark asked me.

"I...I need to know something. Are you really a jedi?"

It was then that I felt really stupid.

"Of course I am! Oh...I see. Did you run into a twi'lek and two trandoshans?"

I was really confused right about now.

"Mith those guys were telling you a lie. Kor, another crew member on this ship followed you to and from your apartment. I know that sounds a little harsh but I just wanted to make sure you didn't run. I know working on a ship like this can be a little intimidating. Anyway, Kor told me about these thugs and they were telling a story to scare you. They hate all jedi that come through here. There's nothing to worry about."

I still felt a little uneasy about this situation. There was nothing I wanted more than to leave this rock.

"How much do you charge for your services?" Mark asked me.

"This one's on me." I replied. It was the least I could do, considering I accused him of being a lying, spy.

"That's not acceptable. What do you want? 25,000 credits?"

_25,000 credits! With that I could buy all of Tatooine! (_Of course that wasn't true but it was a great amount for a middle class citizen like me.)

"So is that a good amount?" he asked.

"That won't be necessary." I said. Then I thought for a minute. I had a moment of brilliance.

"I actually thought of something. It's a huge thing to ask, but I wouldn't mind leaving this rock."

"I wouldn't either." Kor commented from behind.

_That's who I was being followed by._

It took a moment for my last comment to sink in. I just asked a stranger to let me come with him and two (or more) others and leave my home.

When Mark finally said something, it was, "Get your stuff. We'll leave in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And so the great expedition began. I was astonished with Mark's response. He was letting me travel with him. I ran as fast as I could to get back to my home. I didn't think I had enough time to get everything together. There were so many things to get together: tools, the few things I manufactured, clothes, my old set of armor from my army days and other things along those lines.

It took me only a few hours to get everything back to the ship. It did help having four people move everything.

There were only a few valuable things I had. I had a few expensive tools, one good set of armor, (I was going to fix the other ones up) and two weapons. My blaster and my vibroblade.

When I got everything loaded in the ship Mark gave me the grand tour. He led me back to the barracks on the left edge of the ship. There were only six bunks. Everyone had a small locker on the wall where they put their clothes and some small things.

Next he led me to the cargo bay where there was a speeder bike. It was an engineer's heaven. There was a tool bench with a lot of tools and everything necessary to build and modify things.

After that he led me to the front of the ship and in the cockpit. Kor and the rodian (who's name I found out was Neesh) were starting up all of the controls to see how they ran.

"How are they workin' guys?" Mark asked them.

"The shield generators are still charging up but they will be ready by tomorrow," Kor reported.

Mark gave a nod of understanding and we walked away. There was one room left to visit. It was in the very center of the ship. The control room. There was a table and some chairs, coordinate charts and lots of starmaps.

"If any of us are in trouble, this is the place to go to. If we get attacked by another ship, which isn't likely, then Kor and I will fly the ship, Neesh will manage the gun turret, and you can do quick repairs right?"

"Yes..."

"Well there's an astromech droid in the cockpit and there's a tube that you can send him up in and you can direct him to where the damages are. That's only if there's an emergency."

"That's good to know."

That night I stayed in the ship considering I didn't have anything left in my apartment. This was a big change for me. I've lived on Tatooine ever since I had to resign from the military. I wondered if things would be as good as I hoped them to be.

I couldn't sleep and I got down from the bunk I was in and went to the control room. Mark came in after me and asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just can't get to sleep."

"I see."

"Mark, I have a question for you. What are you really doing here?"

"Well, since we trust each other now, I think I can explain. The jedi council sent me on a mission to help with my training. There's a bounty hunter on the loose somewhere in the galaxy that is posing a threat to the council. I was sent to find this person. We landed here to check this place out. Anyway, the problem is all we know about this person is that they're a bounty hunter. That means they probably have the tools to do some damage if necessary.

We don't know where this person is, what they look like, anything. Now that you're here we have one more person to help us."

"Wait you want me to help on a mission for the jedi council?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is that okay with you? I know that's kind of a big thing to ask."

This only took a minute of thinking.

"I'll do it. Where is our first stop?"

"I'm thinking that we should try Coruscant. It's a big city with a lot of criminals."

And so with that we returned to our bunks and slept. Now that I knew what this group is here for I felt a little more in the loop.

We all woke up the next day with anticipation. We were all ready to leave. I inspected the hyperdrive one last time. It was alright. Then we left.

We got on the Corellian Run through the Mid Rim all the way through the Colonies and then we made a straight shot through the Core Worlds and the Deep Core. On the other side in the Core Worlds again was Coruscant. The journey took a while but it wasn't horrible. Everything held up well.

We landed and realized something. This was a big place. It would be really hard to pinpoint one person in a big city. The high jedi council was also here. That was our first stop. Mark was the only one allowed in, but after a while he told us some new information.

"This bounty hunter is part of a group called the Bounty Hunter's Guild. Big shocker right? Well, we found out that they have a base on Nar Shaddaa.

Ready to take another trip across the galaxy?"

We loaded up, abandoning the idea of searching Coruscant. Now we had another thing to worry about. If things go wrong there could be one luckky person who gets paid for killing four trespassers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The four of us were flying through the galaxy back on the Corellian Run until we got to Druckenwell and then we veered off through Bothan Space and into Hutt Space where we found Nar Shaddaa. When we landed I was astonished. I've heard of Nar Shaddaa before but I've never been there. There was a distinct odor of the giant city. There were airspeeders flying everywhere, and lights and noises that you wouldn't normally find on a planet.

"Is this crazy or what?" Mark said to me.

"Yeah! I never expected it to be like this." I said.

Neesh didn't say much. He was a quiet person but I'm sure he could hurt you if he felt the need. We were all tired, so we thought we all deserved a drink. We walked into a cantina and there was commotion and pandemonium everywhere. The band was playing, people were talking and laughing and drinks were flying.

"Looks like a good place to get a drink." Kor said.

We sat down and the bartender served us our drinks. After a few we decided to head back to the ship to get some sleep.

We were halfway back to the ship when we looked down a dark alley to see two trandoshans and a twi'lek were pinning a duros to the ground. He looked outmatched with his small blaster and the two trandoshans had heavy carbines.

"N'Gant-Zarvel 9118 Heavy Carbines. Made for military use. We'll hear it if it's fired." I reported.

"Wow you have quite an extensive knowledge of weapons don't you?" Mark asked me.

"We have to go help him! He's outmatched three to one!" I said as I pulled out my blaster.

"We can't! We'll get ourselves killed!" Kor said.

I took aim at one of the trandoshans. I pulled the trigger and my shot burned through his head. He hit the ground with a grunt and a loud thud. Everyone was in shock. Finally the other trandoshan reacted and we started hearing a loud thudding noise. He was shooting back.

Mark pulled out a vibrodagger that was strapped to his calf and it was floating in the air. He used the force to thrust it into the throat of the other trandoshan. Kor and Neesh hid behind a dumpster and I took aim again. This time my shot was interrupted by a sharp blow to the back of my head by something hard. I don't know what it was but it hurt.

I woke up in the back of an airspeeder but it was bigger htan a normal one.

I slipped in and out of conciousness that night. I woke in a large room. Out of the four of us I was the only one there. I began to get scared. When four people came in in armor and were armed to take down an Imperial Army I knew I was in for some trouble. I was strapped to a chair as the approached me.

"We heard of your combat skills. We would like to employ you as a bounty hunter. This is the Bounty Hunter's Guild. If you refuse..." the main hunter was saying until I interrupted him.

"I'll do it."

For the next few days I was out of contact with the rest of the party. I became a bounty hunter. To get to the enemy, I had to be an enemy.

The Guild supplied me with a set of armor: a set with a chestplate, arm and leg guards and a helmet. The set was silver and red.

"Do you have any military experience?" the head hunter asked me. I was wondering whether I should have told him or not.

"Actually I did some freelance work." I said.

"I see. Where did you work?"

I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Coruscant. I was discrete in the big commotion of the city."

"Alright. Then it looks like you are ready to go find an employer and get started."

My stomach flipped. I was going to have to kill people again.

I suited up again but now I had something to add to my collection. An airspeeder. I walked into the hangar and looked at the speeder. It was an Ubrikkian Talon 1 Combat Cloud Car. I popped open the cockpit and I climbed in. I lifted off and then the hangar door opened. I flew out and into the city. I had no idea where I was going. The city waas like a big maze. I flew around, getting used to the airspeeder and the city. I flew around until I found somewhere I knew.

Believe it or not, I found that cantina after a few minutes of flying. Then I traced back to the hangar where Mark and the crew were.

I flew my airspeeder into the bay next to Mark's ship. I went to the bay next to mine and walked up to the ship. I forgot I was still in my armor. As the loading ramp lowered I jumped up and walked into the ship. Neesh, Kor and Mark all had their weapons drawn. Mark, his lightsaber, and Kor and Neesh had rifles.

"A BlasTech DLT-20A rifle. Issued to the military for patrols and used for long range shooting. A SoroSuub X-45 Sniper Rifle.Also issued to the military for snipers. It has an overfocused beam which makes it more lethal. A very fragile weapon but also very powerful."

"Only one person talks like that..." Mark said to the others. "Mith?"

I took off my helmet and they were astonished. Smiles came across their face.

"We thought they killed you or something." Kor said.

"I'm a bounty hunter"

That was a shock to them.

"A...a bounty hunter?"

"Yeah. I'm in the Guild."

"Wait...are you saying you are in the Bounty Hunter's Guild?" Kor asked.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Once again, everyone was in shock. I found what we were looking for.

"What happened when we were in that fight?"

"Well..." Mark began. "Apparently when we were all focused on not getting shot, someone came up behind us and he saw that you were about to shoot. He pulled a metal bar from the ground and hit your head. You were out cold. We were all scared and we ran. I don't know what happened to the twi'lek. They dragged you into a big airspeeder which I'm sure you would know all about. I don't know what happened after that."

Alright, so that's what happened. I became a bounty hunter and I was about to start a hunt. How did I know this? There was a knock on the loading dock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we heard the knock on the loading ramp we froze. I immediatly ran into the room with the bunks in it and I hid in an empty locker. I overheard their conversation with whoever this person was. I hid because I knew it could be trouble. Then I realized that they would probably want to inspect our ship. I tried as quietly as I could to open up my locker but I made a loud noise and heard, "What was that?"

"I don't know." Kor said.

"Can I go take a look around?" the unknown person said.

"Um...sure."

Then I knew I had to move. I shifted a few things around and found a trapdoor in the floor. It led to a cargo hold. It had a vent on the top so it didn't look like a trapdoor.

They came into the room with a person in a uniform. Maybe it was an officer. He had a blaster on his belt. Merr-Sonn Model 44 blaster.

"Well I think that's all I need to see. Thank you."

He left, but I wasn't so quick to leave. I looked around and found a body. A body. It took me a second to realize that this person was dead. They had been tied up and obviously been forgotten about. I was amazed to find someone in this place.

When I finally got out I asked, "What did he want?"

"He said that there was a stolen airspeeder that was landed in the bay next to this. He wondered if we knew anything about it."

A stolen airspeeder parked in the bay next to this.

"That was my airpseeder!" I said.

They all looked like they saw a ghost.

"The Guild gave it to me! I didn't know anything about it before I got it."

"Well it's probably best that you don't have it now. If you got caught with it that would just complicate things." Mark said. We all knew he was right.

Over the next few days Mark seemed to change. He seemed a little more rough around the edges. More violent. I don't know if he knew that I found that body or if something was bothering him.

"Is something wrong, Mark?" I asked him.

"No. Everything is fine." he said and he walked away.

Something had to be wrong.

The next day we continued our search for the bounty hunter. I went back to the Guild in my armor and all and found the head bounty hunter.

"Is there a way to find out who other bounty hunters are?" I asked him.

"Why do you want to know?" he replied.

"I'm looking for someone."

"The most recent way of knowing is the kill sheet. It shows the target, their bounty worth and who collected the bounty. You can find it in the room down the hall."

I ventured down the hall and went in the room. There was a big glass screen with a giant list on it. Every now and again a new name would pop up. I looked at the collector's names. I tried to find the most frequent ones. The only problem is that there were a lot of people. I scanned the list a few times and found three names that popped up a lot. A rodian named Doda, a trandoshan named Ssuurg, and a quarren named Tsillina. I now knew the names of three potential threats. I hoped that one would be the one we're looking for. I went back to the ship and it was just Kor and Neesh.

"Mark's gone." Kor said.

"Mark's gone? Where did he go?"

"We don't know. He took the airpseeder too." Neesh said.

He took the airspeeder. That could complicate things a little.

"Well on the bright side I found names of the three biggest bounty hunters on Nar Shaddaa."

That was good news I thought. Now the big test was to find them.

"Well the last thing we should worry about is Mark. I'm sure if he's that mad then he'll continue being mad until he calms down. When he does we may or may not be here. That's his problem."

I suited up my armor again and put my blaster in its holster. Neesh and Kor decided to come along with me just in case I get myself into trouble.

"What do you guys do exactly?" I asked them.

"I am a pilot and when I don't do that I'm a soldier. Neesh is a sharpshooter." Kor told me. That would explain their rifles. We unloaded from the ship and I looked in the bay next to ours and saw the airspeeder surrounded by armed guards, and police. I don't think they wanted anyone messing with something worth 15,000 credits. We headed out into the city and I went to the Guild to see if I could talk to an employer. A little extra money wouldn't hurt. I was lucky enough to find one. My goal was to find a duros named Kir Vinta. The information that I got from this man is that he likes to drink. He goes to cantinas a lot and gets drunk enough to fall down most of the time. That was all I needed to know. I knew where to go. I remembered the night that we saw the two trandoshans and the twi'lek pinning a duros to the ground. Could that be him? It was time to find out.

"Let's go back to that cantina that we were at on the night we got here." I said.

We got there and it was still a little early in the day, but we were going to take our chances. Sure enough there was one duros in the cantina. There were others there, but he was the only duros.

"Excuse me, are you Kir Vinta?" I asked.

"Don't let them get me! I didn't do nothin!" he yelled. He obviously hit the cantina kinda hard already.

We walked away. We knew it was him. We camped outside the cantina until he left. We were prepared to wait a while. Kor and Neesh went up to the roof while I waited near the door. People went in and out all night. There was only one person that we wanted to come out. Kir Vinta was the last person to come out. He drank so much that he fell down after he fell out of the door. I grabbed him and pulled him into the alley.

"Help! I'm being attacked! Help!" He yelled. That was a problem. Two policemen ran to the scene. I already had out my blaster and it was pointed at his head.

"Drop the blaster!" one policeman yelled.

I didn't move. I was debating what to do.

"Drop the blaster!" he repeated.

"No."

Then it was on. I pulled the trigger, and burned a hole in Kir Vinta's head. The policemen were shocked. I had my helmet on so they couldn't see my smirk. They pulled out their blasters and I knew I was in for some trouble. When I gave the signal to the guys on the roof the policemen hit the ground. I just made sure they were dead when I gave them each an extra shot. I pulled them into a dumpster and left them. I grabbed Kir Vinta and then we were off. By then Kor and Neesh were down from the roof.

"Don't you feel bad about killing three people?" Neesh asked me.

"You guys helped."

"That's true."

That was where the conversation ended. I didn't feel bad to tell the truth. I knew that I was going to have to eventually. When we got to the Guild I went to my employer and dropped the body on his floor.

"This is him."

"Good work. Here is your pay. Two thousand credits."

He handed me a credit chip with two thousand credits on it. I could do quite a bit with two thousand credits. It was exciting to hold that much in my hand at one time. I haven't held two thousand credits all at the same time on Tatooine except for that time that I bought a few things to do some repairs on some ships I was working on. Now that I think about it, I could probably make my own ship. Now that I'd need to. Or I could make an airspeeder since Mark took the only one we had. He still hadn't returned. It was late, so we decided to go to bed.

The next day we got up again, and I went to the Guild.

"Is there a way I can find where some people are?" I asked the head bounty hunter.

"Who do you need to find?"

"Doda, Ssuurg, Tsillina." I said.

"Oh, so you are looking for other hunters. That's a lot easier. Doda is on his homeplanet of Duro. Ssuurg is on Bothawui and Tsilina is on a special mission on Korriban."

"Korriban you say?"

"Yes, Korriban."

Korriban, home of the Sith. Also the home of the Sith Academy.

That would be our next stop. First we would have to look for Mark.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where do you suggest we start?" Kor asked me.

"Well, I think that we should just go all around the places that we think he would be, and if he's not there, then he's probably not here."

So we started out on our journey to find Mark. We searched for two days.

"I don't think he's here." Neesh said.

With that we loaded back up into the ship and headed for Korriban. Korriban was in the Corporate Sector, right past the Tion Cluster. We flew through the middle of Hutt Space, past Da Soocha 5, past Kegan, and we turned up and flew past Cron Drift. Then we made a straight shot through the Perlemian Trade Route and we were at Korriban.

We landed in the Korriban port, and I knew we were in for some action. When we got off an officer came over and said, "It costs 100 credits to dock here."

Kor was about to give him 100 credits, and I said, "Hey, why does it cost so much to dock here?"

"Mith, just let it go. We have that much." Neesh wispered to me. The officer pressed a button on his belt. He, unlike the officer on Nar Shaddaa had a heavy blaster on his belt. Soon enough a tall armored figure came over.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No there isn't." Kor said to him.

"I didn't ask you, scum!" he yelled. He held out his hand and Kor flew ten feet back. He was a dark jedi. I didn't think, I just reacted. I pulled out my blaster and my vibroblade. I swung the blade at the officer's arm, and it fell. He followed. I pointed the blaster at the armored figure's head and shot. The blaster burned a hole into his helmet and it kept going. He hit the ground too. Neesh stood in astonishment.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Neesh said.

I just realized that I've wounded one person and killed another. With another swift hand movement I went from one kill to two. Kor got up and walked over to us.

"What are we going to do with these people?"

"Put them in the cargo hold in the bunk room. There's a vent on the floor. Pull that out and there's already a body in there. That's where I hid when that officer came on board."

They listened and when they were done, we went into the Korriban port. There were three people walking down a crowded hall of a building, and we stopped into the little cantina in the building. I really wasn't in the mood for socializing. I'm a criminal and I don't even care.

After a few drinks we left, and it seems every time that we leave a cantina there's trouble. A human approached us and he was wearing dark robes. It looked like he had a sith lightsaber, since it was bigger than a regular lightsaber. A sith lightsaber is like two lightsabers put end to end.

"I saw what you did when you landed." he said.

"I don't want any trouble, sir." I said.

"Sir? I like that. You have the potential to be a true sith. Care to follow me?" he asked.

"Not really."

I felt something that wasn't pleasant. He was choking me with the force.

"Want to reconsider?" he said with a smirk.

"Alright."

I had no idea what was in store. I looked at Kor and Neesh and nodded. They ran as fast as they could to the ship. Only Neesh looked back, shook his head and kept running.

We got to the sith academy, and I talked to a sith master.

"So I hear you are quite a fighter. The sith could use more men like you." he said. I was looking around and saw a man in armor looking at me. The only difference about this person was that they had a lightsaber. I looked back at the sith master. "So are you interested in learning the ways of the sith? I don't feel the force within you, but you would make a good warrior."

"No. I'm not interested."

I was really glad that all they used on me was the force, instead of lightsabers. I woke up in a cage. I looked around and there was an officer at a computer and he looked up at me and then back down at the computer. He grabbed something that I couldn't tell what it was, and said, "He's back."

Three people came into the room: the sith master, the jedi that brought me here, and the jedi in armor that I noticed. The sith master came over to me and said, "Let's play a game, shall we? If you can beat this jedi in a battle, we will let you go, and give you your posessions back."

I thought about this and I looked down. I was in a pair of shorts, no shoes, and a shirt. They opened the cage and handed me a longsword. Just to make it a little more fair, we'll make her use a vibroblade instead of a lightsaber. I thought I heard him wrong. Her? I'm fighting a her? Anyway, I didn't have much time to ponder on that thought. There was a girl in a full suit of armor charging at me. I dropped the blade and she raised hers. I grabbed her arm and her waist and threw her down. This was going to be an interesting fight. I grabbed my blade again and climbed on top of the cage. She got up and grabbed her vibroblade again. She used the force to thrust the blade up at me. I swung my blade at it, and sent it flying across the room. She watched it fly and I saw my chance. I dropped down on her and put my foot on her neck and pointed the tip of the blade on the front of her helmet.

"I must say I am astonished at the outcome of this battle." the sith master said to me. I let the person I was fighting get up. She took off her helmet and I didn't recognize her. I recognized the name when the sith master said it.

"Tsillina is one of our best warriors. It's quite a feat to beat her in a battle."

Once again, I wasn't thinking very well.

"Can I have my armor and posessions back?"

"Yes, they are right over there in that box."

"Tsillina can stay and supervise." the sith master said.

Good...good.

It only took me a few minutes to suit up. I picked up my vibroblade and was heading out the door.

"I don't think so. Let's settle this. I can't have anyone going around saying that they beat me." Tsillina said as she raised her blade. I'm glad she didn't pick up her lightsaber. We fought for at least a minute, and it ended in a little bit of a different way. This time I didn't let her go. When she was on the ground I put my blade to her throat and pushed as hard as I could. I heard a small crack and I knew I was finished. The guard on the computer was afraid. I pulled out my blaster and shot. He hit the ground. I ran and I ran as fast as I could through the port and into the ship. I was amazed to find the ship still there. The guys haven't abandoned me. I went in and it was empty. Well, it wasn't empty, I just had to look a little harder. They were in the cargo bay, but they were tied up. Someone was here. I turned around and found Mark. He was in a dark robe, and it took a second to sink in. He was a dark jedi.

"Nice to see you Mith. Too bad this will be the last time we meet." he said.

"I found and killed Tsillina. There is no more mission." I said.

"Her death means nothing to me. I learned a lot from her and now I am the threat. Goodbye Mith." He pulled out his lightsaber which went from blue to red. I reacted and pulled out my blade. I swung and it hit the lightsaber. The battle was on. It ended with me swinging my vibroblade and it slicing off his right index finger and thumb. He dropped the lightsber and yelled. He clutched his hand in pain and ran from the ship.

I ran to the cargo hold and pulled out Neesh and Kor. They were ok.

"He'll be back with more people. We're in serious trouble now." Kor said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I couldn't believe that one of my friends has turned to the enemy. I killed the main threat, but now there was another. It would certainly be an interesting time with Mark around. He would certainly send the sith against me. The only thing we could think of was to get me back officially with the rebel army.

"Where were you all first stationed?" I asked.

"I suggest that we go back to Coruscant." Kor said.

"Coruscant it is." I said.

They launched the ship into the air and we ran from Korriban. We knew from this point on Mark will try to make our journey as tough as it could. we were just past Yavin and then we ran into trouble. There were three tie fighters that were chasing us. We ran into battle stations. I was trying to recall what Mark told me to do in emergency situations. I couldn't remember, so I ran to the cockpit. Neesh was already on the turret. I saw one fly in front of the ship. He turned to fly back in front of the ship and soon enough there was some fireworks. Neesh was a good shot, and that was a fact. After a little more flying and a little more fireworks we ended up past Toprawa. We were off course. Soon, all of the instruments froze. We were trapped. We were stuck in a tractor beam. Only a huge ship could have the power to do that. Sure enough we turned around to find that we were in a trap.

"That's a Kuat Drive yards Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer. We're in for some serious ..." I began but Kor cut me off.

"Get ready. There's going to be some violence on this ship if we're going to get off alive."

With that all three of us ran to our lockers. I pulled on my helmet, put my blaster in its holster and grabbed my vibroblade. Kor pulled himself into his Combat Jumpsuit and strapped his rifle to his back. He pulled out two heavy blasters.

"BlasTech DT-12 blaster. Restricted in a lot of places."

"That's why I keep it in my locker."

Neesh just got into his Padded Battle Armor. He too pulled his rifle on his back. He only used that for long ranged purposes, considering it was a sniper rifle. He also had a Merr-Sonn Power 5 Heavy Blaster. Then he pulled out something I didn't expect. A Verpine Shatter Gun. That was not only rare, it was illegal in many places. It also is very expensive. It shoots a small stream of metal projectiles that are held together in a magnetic field. It is also soundless.

"Where did you get one of those?" I asked.

"I've been around a little longer than you expect." Neesh said.

Just after he said that there was a sound that came from the loading ramp. I ran into the hallway and jumped up and stuck my legs out. I was held up in the hallway and it was dark enough that I wasn't noticable. I don't know where the other two went but when two sith soldiers came in the hallway, I dropped on one, and cut the other one. Of course I only knocked down the one I landed on, so I made sure he didn't get up again.

"Two down, plenty more to go." I said to myself.

I heard a yell from a soldier on the other end of the ship. I ran over there and whipped out my blaster. When I saw one soldier at the end of my barrel I pulled my trigger and he hit the ground. I rushed to find the others.

When I got to them they were smiling. We had beaten a squadron of sith soldiers. Now that I think about it a lot of things planned out in my favor in this journey. I didn't get killed, I killed some people that needed to be, and of course, I met a few people that really helped with my survival.

"Well, how do you recommend we get out of one of these things?" I asked Kor. He was after all the pilot.

"Well, there is usually a computer on the bridge of the ship that controls the tractor beam. I think it would be incredibly risky, but it's our only shot at getting out of here."

We ran out of the ship and into the bigger ship. There was a nice little welcoming party waiting for us. Of course the party didn't last long if you know what I mean. There were only three people there, so we each took one.

Kor stood near the back, Neesh was in the middle with his Verpine Shatter Gun and I was in front, since I was the only one with a melee weapon. We made our way to an elevator after taking down a few more people.

"Which level should we go to?" I asked.

"The bridge is usually on the top level."

Neesh reacted and hit the "4" button.

With a giant jump it started to move. When we got there we were once again greeted by a pack of three people. By now I was tired and I just threw my vibroblade at one, and pulled out my blaster and shot another one. The other two took care of the last one. I pulled my blade out of the chest of one soldier.

"Shall we?" I said as we walked up the ramp to the bridge.

We were just about the the door as it opened. At the far end of the bridge, looking out the window into space was none other than Mark. Mark and someone next to him who we didn't recognize. There were about four workers working in the bridge controls.

"Mith, Kor, Neesh. How nice of you to join me. This is my young friend, Kam Ramden. He is training under me. He learns well, but this will be a good test for him. Go now, Kam. Show me what you have learned."

This would be interesting.

He pulled out a vibroblade. I didn't know much about jedi and sith, but I don't think he has made his own lightsaber yet. Yet another event in our favor.

He had the whole bridge to walk towards us.

Neesh put his Verpine Shatter Gun back on his belt and pulled out his sniper rifle. He took aim but Mark was quick enough to use the force to thrust it to the bridge floor. Then he levitated it in front of Neesh's face and with one swift movement of his arm, it snapped like a toothpick. Neesh was in shock. His prized posession was just snapped before his eyes. At least he still had his Shatter Gun.

"Ah ah ah. Let the young one have a shot." Mark said with a smirk.

Now Kam was only about eight meters in front of us and Kor started shooting a flurry of shots at him. One hit his leg and he fell. Neesh pulled out his Shatter Gun and finished the job.

"Well I see that wasn't much of a challenge. He was useless anyway. Well now let's see how you prove against a more formidable opponent."

I gripped my vibroblade really tightly at that point. In a flash Mark drew his lightsaber and used the force to lunge at us, but he missed us and hit the bridge door. I used that opprotunity and swung at his back. It sliced into his back and he yelled.

"Kor! Go!" I yelled at him and he dashed to the end of the bridge. He was going to disable the tractor beam.

Neesh and I were so focused on watching Kor run we forgot about Mark. I was suddenly flying through the air and I landed hard on the bridge and I realized I dropped my blade. Neesh being the quick reflexed one he is snatched it up. Soon enough he was flying through the air too. At least he held on to the vibroblade.

Mark fled the bridge in a panicked and painful run. We saw a small ship flee the scene in a few minutes. By then Kor had finished the disabling of the tractor beam.

"Let's get out of here." he said.

I didn't have time to disagree. Neesh looked devastated.

"What happened?" I asked him. He held out his shattered Shatter Gun. It was a very fragile gun and he must have landed on it.

"We don't have time to worry about that. We have to go!" I said. "Hang on to the blade and at least you'll have something." I said as I pulled out my blaster.

We made our way back to the elevator and now there was more than a welcoming party in front of our ship. There was a welcoming mob.

We did the only thing we knew how to do. I started shooting, Kor followed the trend and Neesh charged at the croud. Neesh had taken down about four people in the end, I shot down two and Kor took out four as well.

The only thing that wasn't planned was Neesh getting shot. He was only hit in the leg so he was ok. Then another unexpected event happened. A mere officer came up behind me and took a swing at me with his longsword. I went into shock as I saw my arm on the ground. I dropped my blaster and grabbed my bleeding arm. The officer couldn't see my reaction because when Neesh was done with him his head was facing in a different direction than the rest of his body. They grabbed my blaster and carried me onto the ship. We flew away and fled to the closest planet: Bimmiel.

I knew nothing about this planet when I got there, and when I left there. The only difference about when I came and when I left was that I had an arm again. A mechanical arm.

"You only lost your forearm, so we got you the best one we could. It only costed eight thousand credits. I hope you don't mind if we took that money you got from the bounty to use towards that. We used that money and Neesh and I used the rest." Kor said. "At least it wasn't your regular shooting arm."

I was speechless. It all happened so fast. I got my forearm cut off, we left the ship, we landed on Bimmiel, and I got a new forearm.

"Thank you for doing this." I said finally.

"Ready to head back on track to Coruscant?" Neesh asked.

"I think now is a good time." Kor said.

We left Bimmiel and went back towards Yavin until we got on the Hydian Way until we hit Brentaal. From there we got back on the Perlemian Trade Route and that led us to Coruscant.

"Should we talk to the jedi council?" I asked.

"They probably already know the situation." Kor said. He was probably right.

"Let's go find the military station." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was just getting used to how my new forearm functioned as we docked on Coruscant. We were all relieved to get off of that Star Destroyer. We didn't have any idea what happened to Mark. We didn't really care either. All we cared about was that we were safe. Other than some loses to Neesh we were all pretty content. We were sure that we could get some money to get him a new sniper rifle. Plus we were going to the military base, so I bet that they would give him one.

I followed Neesh and Kor to the military base. They talked to some people and eventually one man said to me, "Welcome to the military...again."

We were told to follow him into the Command Room. All around were maps, papers and people, all concerning the current situation.

"I'm sure you are farmiliar with our current situation. With the dark jedi Mark who has threatened to overthrow the galaxy. We know that is quite a statement, but we can't take any chances. Do you know Mark?" he asked. I held up my left arm and revealed my cybernetic forearm.

"This happened when we were leaving his ship. We got caught in his tractor beam. We went to the bridge to disable it and he was there. There was a fight and he fled. We got back to our ship and a guard cut off my forearm. There's more to the story to how we know Mark, but we'll explain later. What do you need us to do?" I asked.

"Well, I think you three should take a few days rest afer your adventure, but after that we'll talk. First, go to the armory, and we can set you up with some things."

We didn't argue, and we went to the armory. There was a guard there and recognized all three of us. I knew him from my military days, and of course he knew Neesh and Kor.

"Mith. It's good to have you back." he said. "Alright. What we have on our hands is a jedi. Jedis have lightsabers. We can fight back. We have the latest vibro creations. There are enhanced vibroblades. You each can have one." he said as he handed us each one. "Then for blasters. I'm sure all three of you have your own blasters." he said as Neesh looked down. "You lost your Verpine Shatter Gun? What about your sniper rifle?"

"Mark snapped my rifle like a twig, and he used to force to throw me across a bridge and I fell on the Shatter Gun." Neesh said.

"I see. Well, have this one. I'm sure our little engineer can tinker around on it for you if you want." he said to Neesh and smirked at me.

"Wow. A BlasTech T-6 'Thunderer' blaster. Restricted in a lot of places, but it's also the grand-daddy of all heavy blasters. Some places consider it a carbine and ban it." I said.

"He does that for the effect." Kor said with a smile.

"I know. Anyway," he said as he pulled an interesting thing off of a shelf. "This is a wrist-mounted projectile launcher. Made by-" he was saying as I interrupted. "Made by Golan Arms. The Vac Attack Mk-127 model. Also restricted in a lot of places. This was originally made by the Vacutech Combine company, but they had some money issues and Golan Arms purchased it."

"You really have to stop that." the weapons specialist said.

He handed that to me, and I put it on my new forearm. He gave Neesh a new rifle of the same model.

"It looks like you guys are set." he said

We thanked him and we were off again. We went to the bunks in the ship and slept.

We took the next day off. I worked on Neesh's blaster and then I slept most of the day after that.

I woke up the next day ready to go. The other two were already up. When we were all ready to go, we went back to the military base.

"Ready for your assignment?" the military captain asked.

"Yes we are."

"Well, as you know Mark is a growing threat. We need you three to take him down in whatever way necessary. We know that is quite a mission but you three are the only ones that have fought him and lived to tell about it. The latest information we have about him is that he is on the planet of-" the captain was saying as we heard a loud explosion outside.

The sith were attacking Coruscant.

"Kor! Get you and Neesh off of this planet! Fight if necessary! If you come across Mark...kill him."

Those last two words stuck in my mind. Kill him. Mark, the gentle jedi that I met on Tatooine only a few weeks ago has become a brutal, killing machine. I thought about what the captain said. Get you and Neesh off of this planet. What about me?

"What about me?" I asked the captain.

"You can fly, right? There's a starfighter in the hangar. Get in it and stay with Kor and Neesh. Go!" he said and I ran.

I got to the hangar and found one last starfighter left. A Kuat Systems Engineering Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Starfighter. This is the one that the jedi use. The jedi.

I popped open the cockpit and jumped in. There was an astromech droid that popped up on the wing. I hit the engine, and loaded the galaxy map. I pulled out of the hangar and found Kor and Neesh. I followed them as we went higher and higher. Then I had to break from them for a second as I saw a tie fighter coming towards them from the side that they couldn't see. I hit the trigger and there was a big bang and then there were shards of metal floating down to Coruscant.

Finally we got back on track and we were into the open galaxy. I had no idea where we were heading, but Kor must have had an idea. I didn't know what planet we landed on but it was dark and the air was thick. I got out and ran to Kor and Neesh.

"Where are we?"

"That's not important. Mark is here and that's all that matters."

"What made us come here?" I asked him.

"Before we met up with you we shot a tracker on a tie fighter. We followed it here and where a tie fighter is, Mark probably is. This is probably the first step towards his galactic domination."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I think I have a problem of taking words too seriously. Galactic domination. Two big words that probably couldn't happen. I was beginning to reconsider that thought after I saw what Mark could do. It was crazy to think that one person could be so powerful.

The three of us were on a planet called Muunilinst. It wasn't normally dark, it was just night. I looked around and only saw mountains, forests, and more mountains.

"Quite a place, huh?" Kor said sarcastically.

We started looking around for any signs of Mark. We came upon the sight of an old temple. Bingo.

"Think we should rest up a little before we try to head in there?" Neesh asked. It was a good idea. We went back to the ships and slept. When we woke up we were a little shocked. We were in a house. There was a tall alien of the Muun race standing over the three of us.

"Not a good idea to sleep unprotected." he said.

"Why is that?" Kor asked him.

"It's not safe anymore with all of this danger lately."

Danger. Wonder who caused that...

"Well thank you for telling us that. Do you know anything about that temple that we saw when we landed?"

"That hasn't been used in over a thousand years. It has only been active in the last few days."

With that we thanked him and left. He told us that there were two speeder bikes that we could have, since we were here to help with the "danger." We loaded up our stuff on the bikes and flew back to the ship. It was only about a mile to get to the ships. Now that we were all rested up we were ready to go investigate. We sped off to the temple and stopped at the tree line that bordered the temple. We stopped because there were a few soldiers, (sith soldiers I assumed) one dark jedi, a person who was behind Mark, and of course, Mark. It looked too risky to go up and confront them, so we did the next best thing. Neesh took aim at the person standing behind Mark. He pulled the trigger and he hit the ground with a thud. There were two lightsabers that opened up. The only thing is Mark wasn't holding a lightsaber. The only one who did was the dark jedi. They had two lightsabers. This was going to be a problem.

We hopped back on the speeders and went as fast as we could back to the ships. We didn't know where to go from there. Mark knew the ship like the back of his hand.

"Neesh and I will go back to Coruscant with you. We'll be right behind you, alright?" Kor said to me. I agreed and jumped into my ship. I started to pull into the air as I saw that temple again. This time there was a fleet of soldiers in bright red armor in the field that surrounded the temple. There was also a bright orange glow coming from the top of the temple.

I thought nothing of it when I was flying away until I heard a giant bang. I manuevered my ship around to see shreds of metal and fire heading towards the ground. It was the ship.

I couldn't believe it. Neesh and Kor were gone. I was alone now. I headed back to Coruscant alone and there was nothing I could do about it.

When I got back to Coruscant I landed in the hangar of the military base and then I knew I had to explain what was going on. I went into the base and it seemed like everyone knew. That was because there were more casualties because of the war. A galactic war was going on.

This war has affected planets other than Muunilinst. Mark caused problems with other people too. There were other people that have been killed under his power than Neesh and Kor. There wasn't much I could do about it though. Now killing Mark would be more personal.

After a few days of resting I was ready to continue my hunt. I was ready to get revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I flew away back into the galaxy away from Muunilinst. There were three people I got to know and now two were dead and one is attempting to take over the galaxy. I did the only thing that I thought of. I flew back to Coruscant to arrange an attack squadron to go back to Muunilinst.

I got back to the base and came upon the military captain.

"Where's Kor? Where's Neesh?" he asked.

"They're dead. I need a squadron. Mark's on Muunilinst. There's a temple with an army that could overrun a few planets."

That was all I needed to say. There was a squadron of me and four other ships and we were back into the open galaxy. The only thing I hoped for was that the army was still there. We were going to attack.

We finally arrived at Muunilinst and I flew back to the spot where I saw the temple. The shreds of metal from Kor and Neesh's ship were still in the same spot. The whole army wasn't outside of the temple, but there were still some people. I was the first to take people down. I began, and three others joined with a flurry of blasters. One was going on a special route. It was flying straight at the temple. It unloaded a giant bag of thermal detonators, and they were about to land on the temple when they bounced off of the shield of the temple. I never knew that it had a shield. That was bad. It only got worse from there. There was a laser that was about to fire. It was the same one that killed Kor and Neesh. It now made our squadron go from a total of five to four. Now we were being fired at by a lot of people. We had to figure out a way to lower the shields so we could attack the temple itself. The problem I faced next was a big problem. I got hit.

I was being shot at and the firepower from the people outside the temple was too much for my ship. I was going down and I openede the cockpit and jumped out from about fifteen feet from the ground. It hurt, but I kept going. The others kept going at the temple, while I went in.

The temple was dark, but I made my way through. I weaved through the corridors and came into a big room. On the other end of the room I saw Mark and four other guards. Mark fled, but the guards lunged at me with vibroblades. I shot one down, but then the other three got to me. I dropped my blasters and pulled out my blade. I didn't last long, these guards were tough. I did all I could to block the flurry of swings. One shot hit my leg and I fell. The pain was unbelievable. I dropped my blade, and the next thing I felt was an armored boot being introduced to my face.

I woke up tied to a pole. Mark and the three guards were standing there.

"I will let you go," Mark said. "If you can find your way out.." he said with a smile. He first disabled the force holding me to the pole, and then he and the guards left the small room I was in. I examined the room, but didn't hear the door lock. I went over to the door and opened it. It wasn't locked. I took one step out and was surprised. The last thing I saw was a vibroblade coming at my neck. I saw a new view of myself, from a lower angle, and then everything went black.

I never saw the end of the war, or what happened to Mark. I failed my mission and that is all i know.


End file.
